Tough Little Boys
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: SONGFIC. It’s Maria’s wedding day, and as he dances with her, her daddy thinks about the past.


Title: Tough Little Boys

Author: Alexz Recoro

Summary: SONGFIC. It's Maria's wedding day, and as he dances with her, her daddy thinks about the past.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I also don't own Gary Allens 'Tough Little Boys'. However, the words in the song marked with I changed to make it fit the story better.

Feedback: Please read and review. NO FLAMES!

_Well, I never once_

_Backed down from a punch_

_Well I'd take it square on the chin_

_Well I found out fast_

_A bully's just that_

_You've got to stand up to him_

"And now, it's time for the brides dance with her father." The DJ announced. As the music started, Maria left her new husbands arms and crossed the floor to where her dad waited, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Come on Daddy." She called, holding out her hand.

"Go on." Kay agreed, nudging her husband. "Go dance with Maria."

"I hate dancing." Her husband grumbled, but just one look from Maria made him sigh and head over to her. He took her hand and gave her a small twirl, then held her close as they began their dance.

_So I didn't cry when I got a black eye_

_As much as it hurt, I just grinned_

_But when tough little boys grow up to be dads_

_They turn into big babies again_

Maria's father smiled as he danced with her. This song fit him perfectly. When he was a little boy, he had been small for his age, and picked on constantly for it. He had quickly developed a think skin and a tough 'you don't scare me' attitude, and attitude that had stayed with him for the rest of his life. Or so he thought

_Scared me to death_

_When you took your first steps_

_And I'd fall every time you fell down_

_Your first day of school, I cried like a fool_

_And I followed your school bus to town_

He still remembered how scared he had been when Maria started walking. He had wanted to rush over and kiss her every time she fell down and started crying. Finally, Kay had to practically sit on him, and tell him that she had to do it by herself. Walking was something he couldn't do for her. She was a bright girl, and she would get it eventually. But he couldn't interfere. He had to let her experiment for herself, and get hurt, and work it out for herself or she would never learn. Even after she had started walking, he had cried the first day she left for school. Maria had been fine and excited and so had Kay, but he had watched her get on the bus and couldn't stop the tears. Then he had gotten in his car and followed the school bus the entire way. . . along with some other dads.

_Well I didn't cry when Old Yeller died_

_At least not in front of my friends_

_But when tough little boys grow up to be dads_

_They turn into big babies again _

He quickly hid his face in Maria's beautiful hair, not wanting anyone to see the tears that had suddenly built up in his eyes. He had loved Maria from the first day he had seen her, crying in her mother's arms. And every since that day, he had worried and fretted about her, and even openly admitted that she was a daddy's girl and that she had him wound around her little finger.

_Well I'm a grown man_

_And as strong as I am_

_Sometimes it's hard to believe_

_That one little girl, with little brown curls_

_Can totally terrify me_

He loved Maria so much. He still had a reputation as being strong and tough, but the minute Maria came running into his arms when he walked in the door, he felt his heart melt. She trusted him so, looking right into his soul with her big brown eyes, and kissing his cheek at night. She ran to him when she was hurting or scared, and never let him get out of reading her a bed time story. He was her hero, and as far as she was concerned, he had hung the moon and the stars in the sky, and all she had to do was ask and he would get them for her.

_If you were to ask_

_My wife would just laugh_

_She'd say "I know all about men_

_How when tough little boys grow up to be dads_

_They turned into big babies again"_

He lifted his eyes and say Kay beaming at the two of them from across the floor. She wiped at a tear, then laughed and nodded at something someone had just whispered to her. She knew perfectly well what Maria did to him, and she thought it was funny that all it took to bring him to his knees was the thought of disappointing Maria.

_Well I knew one day I'd give you away_

_And I just stood there and smiled_

_And when I get home, and I'm all alone_

_Well, I'll sit in your room for a while_

It had been hard to walk Maria down that isle and hand her over to someone else, put her happiness into someone else's hands for once, but he knew it was for the best. The man she had chosen was a good man, strong and handsome and. . . just like him, and tough kid who would turn into a softie the first time he saw a pair of big eyes, or saw a pair of hands reaching out to him, or felt the complete love and trust of a child who worshiped him. It would happen. It had happened to him.

_Well I didn't cry when Old Yeller died_

_At least not in front of my friends_

_But when tough little boys grow up to be dads_

_They turn into big babies again_

The music ended and Maria hugged her dad tightly.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too my darling Maria." He said, hugging her tightly, then releasing her and kissing her on the cheek. He had smiled as she left his side to cross to her husband, who enfolded her tiny body in his strong arms, then he walked across to Kay, who was smiling at him and wiping away tears. As he stopped in front of her, she reached up and touched his cheek.

"Are you crying?"

"No."

"Lair." Kay said with a laugh, hugging him tightly.

"I love you Kay." He whispered.

"I love you too Fox."

Neither of them noticed Miguel turning and leaving the reception, tears of lose streaming down his face.

_When tough little boys grow up to be dads_

_They turn into big babies again_


End file.
